bravefrontierrpgfandomcom_de-20200213-history
GQ:Der richtige Weg
Spielbar nach dem Beenden von Bereich Celgrad. Kriegsdämon Shusui **Fähigkeiten ***''Leeres Siegel'' - Massive AoE-Feuer-Attacke. ***''Wut des Kriegsdämons'' - 100%-Steigerung des eigenen ANG und fügt verteidigungsignorierenden Buff für 1 Runde hinzu. ***''Kriegsgott-Klingenschwung'' - Feuer- (und Wasser- sowie Erd-)-AoE-Attacke. ***''Kriegsgott-Klingenwurf'' - Kraftvoller Feuer-Angriff auf einzelnen Feind. ***''Flammenlöscher'' - AoE-Attacke, fügt 60 ~ 80% LP zu Schaden hinzu. ***''Seelenende'' - Angriff auf einzelnen Feind, fügt 130% ~ 150% LP als Schaden hinzu (alle 3 Runden auf die Einheit mit dem höchsten aktuellen LP). ***''Erhabener Seelenzerstörer'' - Angriff auf einzelnen Feind, entfernt Buffs, wird verwendet, wenn sechs Einheiten BB/SBB verwenden. **Ab dem dritten Kampf hat er zusätzliche Fähigkeiten, zusammen mit den oben genannten Fähigkeiten: ***''Wilde Reinigung'' - AoE-Buffentferner ***Auf einmal verwendet: ****''Kriegsgotttanz'' (1) - Angriff auf einzelnen Feind. Fügt 50~60% LP als Schaden hinzu. ****''Kriegsgotttanz'' (2) - Massive Feuer-AoE-Attacke (600% Multiplikator). ****''Kriegsgotttanz'' (3) - Fester Schadensangriff (10,000), AoE. * Graham **Fähigkeiten ***Hat 100% BC-Drop Widerstand auf ersten 2 Runden! **Fähigkeiten ***''Gnadenlose Sense'' - Starke AoE-Dunkel-Attacke. ***''Phantomfluch'' - Massive AoE-Dunkel-Attacke, mit 20%-Chance, 50% ANG für 1 Runde zuzufügen. ***''Lebensräuber'' - Massive Dunkel-Attacke (100.000 fester Schaden). Kommt in Runde 2 und alle 10 Runden danach. ***''Listiger Zwang'' - AoE-Buffentferner ***''Seelen-Schnitter'' - AoE-Attacke und füllt seine LP auf. ***''Wilde Sense'' - 44,444 fester Schaden auf einzelnen Feind. ****'9mal' hintereinander!!! ***''Angriffs-Power-up'' - 40%-Steigerung des ANG während des Kampfes. ***Runde 1 ****''Verräterischer Hohn'' - 100% Schadensreduktion für 1 Runde, führt zu Lebensräuber in der nächsten Runde. ***Runde 2 (und alle 10 Umdrehungen weiter): ****''Lebensräuber'' - Massive Dunkel-Attacke (100.000 fester Schaden). *** Bei < 50% HP ****''Überdunkelheit'' - 50%-Steigerung des/der ANG, VER und ERH für 1 Runde, führt zu Die Glocke läutet in der nächsten Runde. *****On this turn, it is recommended to use a unit with 100% mitigation on UBB. ****''Die Glocke läutet'' - Massive AoE (1000% Multiplikator) Dunkel-Attacke, Zusammen mit 65% Chance, 1150 ~ 1250% LP als Schaden beizufügen. * Melord **Info ***Hat Engelsgötze am Anfang des Kampfes. **Fähigkeiten ***''„Widerstand“ des wütenden Gottes'' - 20~300% LP-Schaden auf einzelnen Feind, erhöht 20% LP-Schaden bei jeder Benutzung, bis zu 300%. ***''Phantom-Groll'' - Starke Wasser-AoE-Attacke. ***''Gegenangriffhaltung'' - Wendet Schaden-Spiegeln für eine Runde auf sich an. ***''Magieverlust'' - 0~25%-Reduzierung der BB-Leiste, AoE ***''Wahre Schutzbarriere''- 50% Schadensreduktion für 1 Runde. ***''Sarg setzen'' - Verursacht ANG-Debuff (100%) für 5 Runden auf einzelnen Feind. ***''Sarg schmelzen'' - ? ***''Sarg entriegeln'' - 100%-Reduzierung der BB-Leiste auf einzelnen Feind. * Ragruvord **Info ***Bei normalem Angriff 25%-Chance, Buffs zu entfernen. **Fähigkeiten ***''Sturz ins Verderben'' - AoE-Attacke, 50%-Chance, 50% VER für 2 Runden zu senken. ***''Abgrund der Wahnsinnigen'' - Erhöht eigenen ANG relativ zur VER zu 100% und 100% BC-Drop Widerstand für 2 Runden. ***Alle 3 Runden und bei < 80% LP (2x) ****''Verbannung'' - Massiver Angriff auf einzelnen Feind (520% Multiplikator), zielt nur auf die obere links und rechts gesetzte Einheit. ***Alle 4 Runden und bei < 50% HP ****Bei < 30% HP ****''Verlorene Leere'' - Massive AoE-Attacke (1000% Multiplikator), Zusätzlicher Angriff am Ende des Zuges für 2 Runden. ***Bei < 5% HP ****''Verstümmelung'' - Massiver Angriff auf einzelnen Feind (500% Multiplikator), heilt sich 190000~200000 LP selber. |drops = |capture1 = |capture1rate = |capture2 = |capture1rate = |capture3 = |capture1rate = |capture4 = |capture1rate = |capture5 = |capture1rate = |capture6 = |capture1rate = |capture7 = |capture1rate = |capture8 = |capture1rate = |capture9 = |capture1rate = |capture10 = |capture10rate = |capture11 = |capture11rate = }} Ziele *Gold - Die Wächter haben nach ihrer Wiedervereinigung den Dämon besiegt. **Besiege Graham mit Truppe 3 **Besiege Shusui mit Truppe 1, in weniger als 15 Runden. **Besiege Ragruvord mit Truppe 2 **Besiege Melord mit Truppe 1 oder 2 *Silber - Fadahls Truppe ist sicher aus Ishgria zurückgekehrt. **Besiege Graham mit Truppe 3 **Besiege Shusui mit Truppe 2 **Besiege Ragruvord mit Truppe 1 *Bronze - Ragruvord besiegt, aber die Kameraden sind verschwunden. **Besiege Ragruvord mit Truppe 1 oder 2 Belohnungen Kategorie:Großquest-Inhalt